dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Curse 6
Bonus Curse 6 is the sixth bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 6 at the end. Summary The chapter tells the story about how Nikaido became the owner of the Hungry Bug. Nikaido sell the last gyozas of the day and is eager to know how much she got, to her dismay, barely enough to cover the ingredients for tomorrow gyozas, saddened by this, knowing that at this rate she would never be able to open her own restaurant, the night falls and the hungry starts, she wanders through the city until to her surprise, a cafe is in a dangerous alley, and the owner greets her and welcomes her to the store. The place is really nice and the owner shows her how he prepares the tea, wich Nikaido finds delicious and makes him really happy, the owner is called Syureon also tells her how rare is for someone like her to come to the store, as she ask why, a group of mutated residents of the city comes to the store demanding him to give up the restaurant by force and left the town. Nikaido quickly gets rid of them and the magic user victims ask how she can do that, defending a man which serves to Magic Users, Nikaido is awkardly shocked by this and Syueron explains that most of his customers are indeed sorcerers, coming after their practices in the residents near the store. As he believes she despises him now, Nikaido shows excitement and ask for a business partnership with him, she would sell her gyozas in the store and also act as a bouncer to keep him out of trouble, surprised by this, Syueron gladly accepts her offer and she start her new work as his "Dangerous Bouncer" as the sign made by herself says. After a while she expressed how beautiful she finds the place and how much she wants to open a restaurant of her own, Syueron tells if she does that, he would happily help her with tea and desserts. Nikaido also ask who is the mysterious man that comes everyday to the store, and he presents the man as "Mr. Moroku" someone greeted with respect by all magic users. Two months later the store was wrecked early in the morning by the magic user victims and Syueron finally gave up, explaining that Mr. Moroku offered him a job in The Magic User World and he accepted it. As a goodbye gift he left the store to Nikaido to rebuild it and make the restaurant she always wanted, as they go, Mr. Moroku shows his face, revealing him as a Devil (Nikaido is shocked by this), and with a lot of work ahead, she transform the busted store into The Hungry Bug. Characters * Nikaido * Syueron * Moroku Trivia * This bonus curse is depicted in a different pallet of colors as the rest, with a variation of blue in the remaining colored pages before be presented in black and white like any other chapters. * Moroku makes his first appearance * Syureon appears for the first time too, becoming a Bonus Curse character like Moroku (only appearing in side stories) Category:Chapters